Scattered
by Bookman Old Style
Summary: Gaster has been thrown through time and space as if he were a seasoning on a steak. Sprinkled around here or there, built up in minuscule clusters in certain areas Sometimes he can conjure up thoughts or a body. Why not let himself tell this story?
_**Little story I wrote for Creative Writing class. Hope you enjoy. :P might continue if people like it XD**_

* * *

Darker and darker and even darker.

This Void separates me from the rest of the universe, but perhaps I have become one with that as well. Maybe if I try to merge a form together, I could communicate with them. To tell them not to forget me. To keep the memories bright.

"Please remember," I whisper into this space, feeling the thin and fragile walls of the dimensions ripple with every breath.

What if they could hear me? What if they do not wish to remember? The thought scares me: to believe that the timelines can rewrite themselves and erase my existence altogether is unbearable.

He had seen me fall into the Core, my final masterpiece to the Underground. He heard me scream as the internal mechanisms ripped me to shreds and he is possibly the only one who truly has the potential to recall the memories of him, his brother, and I. But if he can, he has not given me the hope of that. He does not show signs of knowing who I am –or was, I suppose.

I am currently nothing and everything, nowhere and everywhere all at once. It is so hard to think when your head is sprinkled through time and space, but I have been like this for so long that it rarely is a problem.

But as I stay here, watching them grow from scared and weak children to responsible and brave adults, I realize that conceivably my existence was not necessary. They both turned out fine without my guidance. They have survived three human encounters –Papyrus, hadn't exactly met nor seen any of them, though. But his brother had specifically hidden the youngest child to fall into the monster realm, taking care of her as if she were his daughter. When she had died, she had come through here looking for the monster goddess, and she was a very nice young girl. I managed to conjure up an unstable physical form and I took her by the hand and led her to the opening in this dimension -one that I myself never plan on going into- and guided her through. She had an audience with Delta, and the next thing I knew, a bright blue trail was blazing through my Void, rocketing down to the physical plain. She is still apart of Sans, and I am very grateful that he has her...

The other humans to fall were almost as nice I suppose. The very last was befriended by Sans, but the one before that patient girl was a thick-skulled, ignoramus boy who believed that he was brave. He had been, until he decided to murder plenty of innocent monsters to prove himself to some unknown force. He had no competence. And I was lucky enough to watch Sans eradicate such a cretin from existence.

I remember back before I'd fallen. I remember creating machines and technology to help us monsters in such a cold and desolate place that we call home. I made lightbulbs ten years in advance to when the humans had. I created the power to harness a monster's magical abilities to use that as energy as I tested further with what humans dubbed electricity. Granted, when the war between us races occurred, I was only a doctor, not a scientist. But the thought of inventing and making our experience in this hellhole as comfortable as possible filled me with excitement. I could contribute more than ever to my king and my kind. I did many things for them. I took junk and garbage from our imprisonment's dump -everything I salvaged from there was human. I regretfully used them, but it turns out that humans would throw away perfectly good items that their tiny minds couldn't wrap around.

I am rambling once more, ignoring the live dimension as another change begins to unfold.

Another child has fallen into the Ruins.

I am wary though. They seem to have a shroud of darkness hugging their back. But maybe my old vision is playing tricks against me.

They are just a child. Is it possible that before having tumbled into the Underground that they had lived a hard life? I should attempt to make an appearance, with the hope that they somehow inexplicitly know how to translate my garbled tongue into something they could understand. They have met the monster queen, how sweet she is to them. Surely if Toriel trusts them, then they could be the angel sent above, just like it was prophesized all those moons ago-

Dear god!

They…they just killed a monster the moment Toriel turned her back to them! Had they smiled when doing that awful action? I had not seen. I was too stunned to clearly visualize that plain, my train of thought flickering out like an old and tiny flame. They could've done it out of fear. This human had cut that poor monster's life so short. I am watching its small drifts of dust flutter down to the faint light that stays in the vast corners of the Void. Delta will surely console them.

It was likely only fear… That is what I can hope.

They are such a small and young human, tendrils of shadows wrapping themselves over their shoulders. Can Toriel see this evil as I can? She is the monster's queen after all. But…she is quite old. Maybe her senses have been dulled over the centuries.

I can hear whispers when I focus my essence on the child. I hear a raspy voice, commenting every once and a while, giving their input to the human. Yet hope still can live within me, because I can hear the young one's own voice monologuing as they go through the puzzles of the Ruins. But as always…I am stuck with the knowledge of the evil voice's influence upon this child. Perhaps with given time, I will know my true answer.

The queen is dead…

Delta, please help us.


End file.
